A whole new Sherlock
by Blosh
Summary: A new enigmatic case for Sherlock to solve, but will everthing turn out just as he has planned it? Will his future eventually be terminated by a gun shot? A story about crimes, familiar bonds and love... OneShot!


**I just finished my first FanFic! ^_^ **

**Hope everybody enjoys and please leave reviews if you found any mistakes and feel free to ask me if anything is unclear...**

**Then there is nothing left for me to say. Except:**

**Enjoy reading! (I already said that...)**

"The culprit didn't leave any fingerprints or the like...", the examination team said coming through the door. The crime scene was sealed off from public access and I tried hard not just to rush inside the house and do some examination myself. Sometimes I asked myself why the cops could actually _solve _smaller crimes. Quickly I began to put a greyish protection overall on covering my short blond hair so no possible proofs could be erased. Finally I was accompanied by someone from the staff into the building.

"You knew him in person, didn't you?" I asked.

"Not exactly. I just met him when he tried to jump from a bridge."

"What was he like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did he have some relatives, a wife or something like that?"

"He had a wife who died in an accident and his only living relative is his brother Taito Shion, but how did you know I researched about him?"

"There is a sheet of paper with the name Kaito S. sticking out of your breast pocket. In addition to that normal cops wouldn't have been invited to this kind of crime scenes. You would have to be involved in the crime to be able to participate in this inquiry. The dark circles under your eyes indicates that you work night shift. Furthermore your number plate implies that you work in this area and finally the few strands of your hair that is a little bit crusted by salt tells me that you have been to a bridge lately with the closest being M. Bridge."

"Forget that I even asked."

"Never mind!" I gave him a bright smile and continued following a narrow flight of stairs.

When we arrived at the body I knelt down to regard the lifeless body carefully.

Inspecting the pockets of the victim I found a strange small piece of paper like these you would find in Chinese Fortune Cookies.

There were a few words printed on it:

_Sometimes Love is even more dangerous than any weapon._

There were a lot of wet speckles all over his body, but no traces of violence of any kind. What did they say how he died again...?

"He took a lethal amount of drugs..." I muttered absentminded.

"Yeah, that's what the forensic doctors said after examining the corpse. He probably died a few hours ago."

"Hm..."

"They say it seems to be suicide. The man was declared suicidal by a lot of medical institutions like his psychiatrist or the hospital he has been to not far from here..."

"Suicide, you say?"

"Yeah, uhm...Did you find anything special?"

"I think there will be good news for you in a few days... By the way where does the toilet happen to be?"

A little bit later the scene was teeming with police men and women, but I didn't go to the corpse anymore. I already had enough proofs and trails to uncover the murderer's identity.

Without any other words I took my overcoat and went outside into the cold late autumn day.

He didn't open the door immediately when I knocked so I paced to and fro in front of the ancient oak door. It was decorated with a lot of elaborate scrolls and the name "Taito S_._" placed in gilt letters alongside the massive door. Although there was rainy weather lately the door didn't seem to be much affected. With a small sigh I knocked again this time a little bit harder.

I didn't recognize the man who opened the grating door right away, but their similarities were really striking. The only differences seemed to be their hair colours and styles for his were black and trimmed whereas Kaito Shion's hair was bluish and unique. The door hang ajar between us and the man opposite from me eyed me suspiciously.

"What do you want?" The man's voice was very deep and serious like a man who had lost his only relative, too much like one... He had dark circles under his eyes and wore a plain white shirt with blue trousers. The living room I could see behind him was very tidy and bright from the setting sun outside.

"Hello, my name is..."

"What's your business?"

"I am from the police. Can I please come in?"

"I already told you I didn't kill him! You can come in if you want but if you are hoping to find any..."

"Thanks. It won't take too long. I will only inspect your house a little bit. Was you ever actually told you have a great sitting room?"

The encounter wasn't very lengthy, but I found quite a bit to think about so I quietly made my way back home. The sign next to my apartment read Baker Street. 221b Baker Street.

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked at the three nicotine patches I had put onto my arm a few minutes ago. It really was difficult having a proper life as a smoker in modern Japan so I switched from rather time-consuming smoking to nicotine patches which were a lot easier to use and from which you won't be offed in agony.

Taking my overcoat from its hook I decided to go for a little walk. I ended up with going to the city-morgue. Through a window in the building I saw a small silhouette scribbling on a few pieces of paper so I went nearer and knocked at it. The woman - it was apparently a woman working on several test reports sitting on an old worn office chair - immediately jumped at the sound, but calmed down after seeing me. Her cerulean shining eyes jumped at the sight of me. I smiled. That was exactly what I had expected.

"What are you doing here so late in the evening?" The woman asked opening the small window.

"I came here to ask you for a little favour. Two little favors."

"That are...?"

"First one: Is it okay if I come just for a second? It is a lil' bit chilly 'round here in your yard."

"Oh... Uhm... I guess..."

When I stepped into the big room that was dimly lit by two senile lamps hanging from the ceiling, I first went to a small body that lie in the middle of the room on top of a complicate-looking metal cot.

"Is this Kaito Shion?"

"No, but if you are here to see him, I think the authorities aren't yet done with investigating, so I would suggest you come again in a few days..."

"That's not it. I came here to collect information about his wife."

"Miku Hatsune? She died quite a while ago I don't think she is here anymore. The best would be to visit her grave..."

"You did the examination of her body, didn't you? I just wanted some facts about her for the case of her husband."

"In that case..."

"Was there something special about her?"

"Uhm... Let me think... Well she left nothing but her old wedding ring behind... Wait I think we have it stored somewhere here. Ya know her husband didn't want the ring back. Something about it being hers and not his..."

"That's great. Would it be possible for you to show it to me?"

"No prob... But why do you even want to see it?"

"There is no true reason. I just want to see it."

"Normally I would only have permission to give it to authorized persons like the police..."

"I am with them this time..."

"Ok, well then..." The small woman rummaged through her neatly tidied up documents and then went to a few lockers standing by themselves with a small shiny key and returned with a sparkling object the size of a small nut wrapped in a plastic bag.

"Thank you." I accepted the item after I quickly slipped a pair of disposable protective gloves. She nodded slightly and returned to her work.

The petite little ring had a small amethyst stuck onto it and the stone had a small crack on it. I observed that the outside of the golden ring was rather dull whereas the interior of it seemed to be newly polished.

"Was there someone else who requested seeing the ring?"

"No one in particular. We didn't even touch it after we pulled it off her finger. Why do you ask?"

"Oh just out of interest." I let the ring slip back into the plastic bag and handed it back to the woman. "Thank you once again." I said with a small smile on my lips.

"I'm glad I could help." She replied without looking up from her paperwork. Her yellow doctor's overall flew in the wind and she went to the semi-open window in order to close it. Her pure white ribbons were ruffled in the process.

When I slowly turned to go I heard something sounding like 'Good riddance...!' murmured into my direction, but I didn't mind it. In my profession you needed to have nerves made of iron... And you will never be on exactly good terms with women... Usually I wouldn't even mind but... I let go of a little sigh. Carefully I stole another small glance from the forensic doctor who was too absorbed in her work to notice me. Just for today...

When I returned home it was already early morning... I have never slept much in my current living conditions. Continuing my morning rite consisting of one to two nicotine patches, a few pieces of toast and a hot steaming cup of coffee I went through the proofs I recently collected again. I felt like there was still a missing part of the puzzle I was so eager to solve. I ruffled my short blond hair and tied them into a small pony tail hanging from the back of my head. Even the nicotine patches weren't enough to help, so I decided on a small morning walk which led me straight to Taito Shion's house.

Taito had a small house that was by no means sticking out of his neighborhood. In fact I wouldn't even have noticed a single house as the whole lane was blending into itself because of the mass of homogenous houses. Rubbing my eyes I went back to observing the little house. It had, like I noticed before, a small but well-groomed garden. There weren't much kinds of plants growing on it only a bush of red and white roses with a few daisy sticking out of the green lawn. The garden almost seemed to be in the process of over-growing, because it didn't seem to be much cared for lately. The thick green layer of grass was interrupted by brownish patches of rotten plant matter.

Then suddenly my eyes discovered a semi-hidden spot of brown earth that seemed to be scooped and then replaced lately. It stuck out a little bit so I could deduct that there was something buried. Is that...?

"Are you looking for Taito? I don't think he is here today."

"Oh really? I am a good friend of him, but usually he works at daylight. He is overstraining himself lately..."

"No, he usually works night shift at that big firm..."

"Right, right, right. How could I possibly forget that. But the night his brother died he was working really hard."

"That's... Wrong. He was seriously ill then!"

"Really? Interesting, interesting."

"He is working with brute strength so it's no surprise that he gets ill so frequently."

"What are you saying? He is working in a very high position so it would be a miracle if he uses brute strength. In addition to that this is the first time I knew him to be this ill..."

"That's good!"

"Who are you anyway?"

"Like I said: A really, really good friend..."

When the woman eventually answered her phone and was called back home I suppressed a smile. Human beings didn't like to be questioned by other people, but they had no problem at denying things that aren't right in their opinion. He's a interesting fellow this Taito Shion... A very interesting one indeed...

Suddenly I heard my phone rang. I shifted in a more comfortable position and took it out to answer it.

"We need you right here! The police is supposed to tell the court the things it found out! We don't want to stand there like a couple of idiots!"

"Now, now there is no rush..."

"We're at court you..."

"No need to be so harsh. I'll be there in a few minutes. Just wait for me, ok?"

"Ermmm... We'll try to buy you some time. Just hurry up and get here!"1

I turned to face the man with the delicately designed black hair and muttered something under my breath.

"Listen in closely... You..." I began.

"Hands above your head!"

"Don't you want to invite me into your house again?"

"You bet."

Shortly after the heavy oak door snapped shut behind us I started to develop a quick plan. Taito stared at me suspiciously.

"What now? Are you planning to shoot me right away or keep me hostage and redoing the things you did with Edward? To your disadvantage I don't look like you the slightest." I gestured to my blond hair and my poor body size.

"How did you...?" Taito's answer was surprised.

"...know that you killed him? That's not very hard to guess. After all you were the only one being able to do it. What's missing was your motive. Unlike your dear brother you didn't tend to brute strength, you see. In addition to that you didn't seem to have anything that could serve as murder weapon in the house and you couldn't possibly have forced him to take these pills with your bare hands."

"I didn't..."

"No, you did. There is no point in lying. I am your hostage after all. Your the guy with the big dangerous pistol." I said with a smile.

"I can kill you right away, if you don't shut it..."

"But you won't. You weren't even able to kill your brother properly."

"You have no right to accuse me!"

"You did kill him!"

"I..." His hands started to tremble absently.

"I am gonna die anyways so does it really hurt so badly to just say the truth?"

"No, I..." He gazed at a small framed picture showing him and a petite smiling woman next to him. There was a name scribbled alongside it. It read "Miku" in a delicate twirly writing.

"Oh, now I understand. It was because of her, right? It wasn't an accident. I went to the morgue yesterday. Her ring. It was shiny inside and dull outside. Tat means she used to pull it off a lot indicating an unhappy marriage. The amethyst attached to it was cracked, but it should be quite tough to break this hard stone even if she is trying to crush it on purpose. She wasn't that big and strong was she?"

"She was the kindest person I knew and that... Bastard... He..."

"He probably hit her and then threw her down the stairs, didn't he? That would explain the chunk that was broken from her ring. It probably still is somewhere on her body. By the way. You didn't happen to have switched your soap, do you? The soap you used recently certainly isn't your soap. It is the soap from Kaito's toilet, isn't it?" The expression on Mark's face turned pale and then seriously dark.

"He didn't deserve her. I had to end his life. He had to die..." Taito said these words with the utmost confidence I actually started to sympathize with him.

"Although he was your brother? Did you have to do it? Don't you offend your own principles by killing him?"

"I didn't kill him. Like I said. I didn't kill him. He killed himself of his own accord." Taito started to tremble even more with tears beginning to wet his cheeks.

"I forced him to write a suicide note with the pistol. I didn't want to kill him in the first place. I wanted to leave him the pistol so he could kill himself with his own hands like he killed my beloved Miku, but I feared he wouldn't do it so I made him die. He took a lethal amount of pills, but it didn't seem to affect him much. He had to die and that quickly. Then I decided to kill him with a shot from my pistol, but I waited too long. I couldn't believe I still wasn't able to end his pitiful miserable life."

"Then you fled back home and pretended to be seriously sick. Not the best alibi."

"Now then. Enough talk. I won't make the same mistakes again."

Mark stood up and pointed the gun to my head. 'Click'

The only thing left to do for him was to pull the trigger.

"You weren't able to do it and you won't be able to do it now."

"And you won't have the chance to amend it anymore!" Several policemen stormed into the apartment and I recognized one as the one I met at the crime scene. I also spotted the forensic doctor. She had a small smile on her face when she realized I was watching her.

"Hands above your head and drop the gun or we'll shoot!"

'I am sorry we're late.', The police man mumbled into my direction.

The expression on Mark's face changed into a gloomy indefinite color and he slowly pulled the trigger a smile playing around his curved lips...

Everyone gasped and the police man positioned his gun pointing it directly into Taito's face.

The silence was so heavy and thick you could literally grab it. Everyone's heart skipped a beat and I heard someone gulp vociferous.

Finally I was able to break it.

"I knew there was no ammunition in your weapon. It seemed too light for being loaded."

"Then why..."

"I didn't have any proofs against you in the first place. Everything I said was speculative." I replied with a smirk and pulled the phone from my breast pocket. The display was shining brightly and the 'REORDED'-Sign was flashing cheerfully. "Now I have them."

Taito crumbled to the ground and the pistol slipped from his worn hands. I watched the policemen put some handcuffs onto his limp hands and walk him off to where the police car was parked. The sun shone mildly onto my face as I walked off home.

Behind my back I heard two young police officers talking.

"What did he say was his name again?"

"I don't know, but everybody just calls him Sherlock. Sherlock Kagamine."

_Sometimes Loves is even more dangerous than any weapon._

I whispered quietly when a smiling young woman with light blond hair and mesmerizing cerulean eyes linked arm with me. Maybe you could refer to me as the most extraordinarily lucky guy in the world...

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloids! All rights go to their rightful owners Krypton Media! I just own the plot!**

**Thanks guys! Leave plenty of reviews!**

1 "Can you please switch to loudspeakers and let everyone at court listen in?"

"Why...?"

"No time. Just do it..." I let my phone slip into my breast pocket so a small piece of fabric could block the object from my opponents view.


End file.
